Getting High
by ladylove1335
Summary: Tweek and Butters find some weed! what happens when they decide to smoke it? XD story better than summary. collab with HARMONIC ALCHEMIST!


Craig Tucker and Kenny McCormick had ditched science class to go have a smoke. While they sat in the parking lot of the foreclosed grocery store, Kenny pulled out a plastic bag of straight up weed.

"I got it." he waved the bag around in his hand flaunting the gorgeous bag of leaves off to his high buddy.

"let's smoke that shit." Craig, already buzzed, yelled reaching for the bag.

"you got the paper?" Kenny asked putting the bag behind his back.

"pft! Of course I got the paper. I told you I'd get the paper, and here it is" he reached into his school bag to find his oh-so-precious paper.

They each took the paper and stuffed a few leaves inside, then rolled it up into a nice clean reefer. They placed their joints between their lips and lit it.

They were beginning to get wasted when they heard a police siren in the distance. They stomped out their smoke and ran off leaving all the weed where it was.

Two blonde haired teenage boys who had become best friends sometime after 4th grade were playing police.

**TWEEK'S POV**

"dude, I love your (agh!) siren. It's sweet!" I shrieked.

"thanks. My dad gave it to me. He says I need to take good care of it. Or else- or else he'll ground me...again." Butters head drooped down at the thought of being grounded for the 8th time this month.

"well then we better take good care of it." I twitched.

"hey, Tweek, do you smell something?" Butters lifted his nose in the air

"it's not me, I showered this morning, honest!" I began tugging at my hair, "you can even smell me if you want."

"no Tweek, I don't want to smell you" he pushed me a little further away, "it smells like smoke."

After a long debate with myself on whether the air was toxic or not, I decided to smell the air as well.

"it smells like Craig" I acknowledged, knowing his smell all too well.

"yeah, Kenny smells like that too sometimes." Butters pointed out.

"maybe, agh, maybe they ditched school too?" I pulled at my hair remembering that Butters and I were sent home for "disorderly conduct."

I get sent home for such thing very often, for my shrieking and telling, and my twitching...definitely my twitching. But Butters doesn't, I'm not exactly sure the teacher sent both of us home. He had done nothing wrong.

"well hey, why don't we play detectives now and find out why it smells like Kenny and Craig." butters suddenly became very enthusiastic

"Sure, sounds like fun." I followed him to...where ever he was going.

"the smells coming from over here I think." he moved quite stealthily to the old grocery store.

What are Craig and Kenny doing there? I thought as I followed his every move.

I began shrieking. I panicked. What if there was a RAPER that lived in the old grocery store. What if he rapes us and then KILLS us! And then after he kills us he will EAT OUR FLESH! Oh no way dude that would be waaaaaaaaaaay too much pressure!

I suddenly stopped moving. Butters notices.

"well, c'mon Tweek! We gotta go find them."

"uh-uh. No way dude! I'm not getting any closer to that creepy old grocery store." I stomped my foot and shook my head with my arms crossed across my chest.

"Tweek," butters walked back over to me, "there aren't gonna be any raping murdering cannibals in there, just Kenny and Craig." he smiled

How the fuck did he know I was thinking about raping murdering cannibals? He's a fucking mind reader. Maybe he's an alien! Oh no! Not the visitors again! What if they take my little brother this time...oh. Wait...I don't have a little brother. Then they'll take me! Butters is going to abduct me and take me to the mother ship! WAAAAAAAAAY too much pressure!

"you're not an alien, are you?" I asked him.

"no, I'm just Butters, and now I'm detective Butters! And you're my sidekick detective Tweek!" he laughed a little at his own joke, while I stood there still unsure of Butters' species, "now let's go find

Kenny and Craig!" he pulled me towards the grocery store.

I didn't argue it. Maybe it would be fun? Playing detective I mean, not being raped! That's not fun! Or murdered, or eaten. Okay, maybe it's not gonna be so fun.

When we got to the grocery, myself being dragged the entire way there, there was no sign of Craig or Kenny. It looked like no one had been here since it shut down.

I calmed down a little once I saw there was no scary looking vans or creepy raping murdering cannibals. Just emptiness. But that didn't make sense! I know I smelled Craig.

Ah! What if Craig and Kenny were shrunk down to microscopic size and went up our noses, and now we smell them all the time cause their aroma is blocking out nasal passages! Agh! That would be WAAAAAAAAAY too much pressure!

"Tweek I found the smell!" butters yelled

"oh thank God! That means there aren't in my nose." I sighed out while I walked over to Butters.

"what did you say?" he asked

"what, agh, nothing!" I shouted.

I looked below at our feet. There was a baggie of leaves. I'm not exactly sure what they were. I just picked up the baggie and smelled it. It was defiantly the smell of Craig.

"what is it?" Butters asked

I looked at the bag some more, then over to the pavement next to me and saw two things that kinda looked like cigarettes, but I was sure they weren't. It began making sense. This bag in my hand was weed, and

those things on the ground were joints! Craig and Kenny were fucking pot heads!

"I...I think it's weed!" I yell before throwing the bag back on the ground.

"are-are you sure Tweek?" Butters stuttered as he looked back to the bag.

"yeah. And those," I pointed to the stomped out joints, "are joints."

"do you think it was Kenny and Craig smoking them?" Butters panicked, worried one of his best friends was doing drugs.

"dude, I don't know!" I started hypervenelating!

Craig and Kenny smelled like this, that means they do smoke this shit. I thought

"well what should we do? Call the cops?" Butters rubbed his knuckled together, obviously worried we would he arrested for supposed possession.

"or, we could smoke it?" I stated without thinking

"what?" butters yelled

"agh!" I shrieked

"you-you think we should smoke it?" butters yelled

"ummm." I tried to think up an excuse for why I suggested to smoke it, but when none came to me, I just nodded

"well...um if you say so. Maybe, maybe just a few leaves, then we'll go home and pretend we never smoked weed!" Butters found some paper.

We, bring beginners at smoking, made poorly constructed joints. Butters had, ironically, taken more leaves then I had. We rolled them up and found a dark blue lighter someone had left behind, still full

of lighter fluid. We lit them and I took my first inhale of weed.

It was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. It's smell was very familiar to me, being Craig's best friend and surrounded by the smell when we were together.

It was...good. I took another drag and let the smoke exit my lips.

I looked over at Butters, who had his hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He looked as thought this wasn't his first weed smoke, but I'm sure it was.

Wasn't it? Oh God! What if Butters is a secret pot head! And he smokes this everyday. And then he's gonna die soon.

I stopped thinking. This weed is fucking with my paranoia...and I liked not being paranoid.

A/N: So this is a collab! if you want the next part you better check out **Harmnic Alchemist! **thats who i'm working with! i'm not sure how long it will take, but they're gonna finish it! so check them out! or you could not like this and not want to finish it XD whatever! I had fun doing Tweek POV! i'll have to do more of that! :) anyways...til next time...

Much love, AVBB!


End file.
